Summer wish came true
by meme12
Summary: Thhis is a Shunsuke x Niwa Pairing! Gakuen Heaven fans enjoy!


Hi Meme12 here!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As I will need a little more time in research for my upcoming story, my next fanfic will be base on another anime Gakuen Heaven. Hope all readers out there especially Chiko100 can understand.

This time, the story will be based on characters of Gakuen Heaven mainly the pairing of Shunsuke and Niwa. Gakuen Heaven fans out there enjoy the story!!!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: La, la, la, la, la, la, la (Busy working on the story asked to write on)

Shunsuke: Hey! Meme12! What ch'u doing?

Meme12: Hey Shunsuke! I'm busy with a pairing story that I'm writing on. (Typing away)

Shunsuke: Ohhhhhhhh. So what do you write for your next fanfic? Since you are working on Gakuen Heaven fanfic for the first time, Ou- Sama (Niwa) send me here to see what you wrote.

Meme12: Sure go ahead (Hands Shunsuke script)

Shunsuke: Thanks............... (Stones after reading script) O.O

Kaze enters the room

Kaze: Woof, woof? (What happen to him, mistress?)

Meme12: Oh I will handle that. (Takes hammer and knocks the stoning Shunsuke)

Shunsuke: T.T

Meme12: Pls help me with the disclaimer Shunsuke, too busy here... (Typing requested story)

Shunsuke: (sighs) Meme12 does not own Gakuen Heaven and any of the characters related to the anime in the story.

Meme12: Thanks and on with the story!

* * *

**Summer wish came true**

"Man, he is still hot-looking as ever..." a red-hair boy with emerald eyes stared at his crush from a far. His crush was a tall, muscular male with a tanned skin tone; not to also mention his dark brown hair and those bright and cheerful lilac eyes. The boy's crush was none other than the Student council president, Niwa Tetsuya. The boy continued admiring his crush before a loud shout disrupted his daydreaming.

"Shunsuke.... Shunsuke...... TAKI SHUNSUKE!!!!!!!" the red-head almost fell over his bike and turned to looked at who had called him. Another red-haired boy but with sky-blue eyes was running towards him. "Oh sorry didn't hear ya call, what is it, Keita?" "What got you so distracted that you couldn't hear me.....? Oh....." The blue-eyed boy stared at the student council president and stared back at Shunsuke who was already as red as a tomato. "Haven't you told him how you feel, Shunsuke?! Keita asked urgently while the emerald-eye boy remained silent for 5 seconds before arguing:"Well it's not easy ya know! To say I love......"

"Difficult to say what?" a deep voice inquired causing both Shunsuke and Keita to jump before turning around to face the cheerful, lilac eye student council president. "Oh Niwa san, you are just in time! Shunsuke has something real important to tell you!" Niwa laughed and asked: "Okay, what is the important thing you need to tell me Taki?" before directing his attention to Shunsuke. Shunsuke was speechless due to shock and Keita immediately piped up: "He just wants to say how much he lo......" before Keita could even finish, Shunsuke had covered Keita's mouth with his hand.

"How much he what....." The dark brown hair male cocked his head to one side to catch the last few words. "Actually I was just.... erm...ah... telling Keita how much I love the upcoming summer festival for our school due to the titbits. Ahhahaha." Shunsuke quickly replied while almost suffocating poor Keita. "Hahaha. Is that so? I will remember to set up more food stands at the up-coming festival then. See ya." With a cheery wave, the lilac eye male left leaving a love-sick Shunsuke and a suffocating Keita.

When the Student Council president was long gone, only then did Shunsuke released his hands from Keita who immediately started gasping due to the lack of oxygen. The sky- blue eyed boy wanted to shout at Shunsuke but stop when he saw how sad and embarrassed his friend was. "I'm sorry Keita but I..... I... I just don't know how to tell him ya know. I'm scared of being rejected by him maybe worst, ignored by him forever." Shunsuke replied with fear clouding his emerald eyes. Keita felt sad and guilty of almost blurting out Shunsuke's secret, it was the first time he had seen his hyperactive friend so afraid and confused.

"Sorry on almost bursting out your secret, Shunsuke." Keita apologised. "It's alright, I was gonna tell him during the upcoming summer festival anyway..." Shunsuke replied, his face turning slightly pink. "Really!!!!!!! Then go for it Shunsuke! Kazuki and I will be supporting you all the way!!!!!!!!!" Keita shouted with excitement and happiness shining in his sky-blue eyes. "Thanks Keita, ya a friend ya know!" Shunsuke replied and grab Keita in a bear hug before scooting of on his bike.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Student Council room**

"Niwa, where are those documents for the upcoming summer festival!?" A dark-blue haired male with piercing eyes slammed the door open and strut into the room. The male sighed once again to find the dark-brown hair male slumped on his desk asleep. The male walked over to the sleeping student council president and whispered: "Wake-up, Tet-chan or else your summer plan will be ruined...." "Awww.... just a minute more, neko....." the sleeping student council president moaned. "Wake-up-or –else you have to pay me the 30000 yen you own me!!!" The blue hair male hissed and instantly the dark brown hair male was awake. "I'M AWAKE!! I'm aw..... Oh it's you Hide, haha guess I must have dozed of." Niwa laughed nervously in the face of Nakajima Hedeaki.

Nakajima sigh once more: "Niwa where are those summer festival documents that are needed TODAY!!!" "Oh about that, Niwa laughed nervously as he received a piercing glare from Nakajima, I kinda forgot about them..." The dark-blue hair male sigh once more before adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose: "Oh yeah there is a request from the headmaster (Kazuki) about the summer festival. He has installed a new game known as the "Love line" for the summer festival." "What is that?" Niwa asked as he scratched his head in confusion. "Basically two persons are paired up as a team, there will be a red string tied to one wrist of each person. Whichever team is able to ensure that the string won't snap throughout the whole festival wins an unknown price...." Nakajima explain while reading the documents.

"Wow, sounds fun. Kazuki sure knows how to make every tradition in Bell Liberty School much more interesting." Niwa said with a grin as he stamped the approval on the document. "By the way, he has already paired you up with someone..." Nakajima said with a smirk on his face. "Huh, with whom!?" Niwa asked in surprise. "I will give you a clue, your little neko-chan." Nakajima continued with an evil grin on his face. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Niwa exclaimed almost causing him to fall off his chair. "He can't..... He didn't......" "Oh he did alright, Nakajima smirked at the stuttering Niwa, Keita and the rest of us decided to speed things up a little since you have been taking your own sweet time. So take this little opportunity to tell your little neko-chan how you feel, or should I say tell Taki how you feel."

Nakajima patted the shocked student council president and left the room smirking, leaving a very don't-know-what –to-do Niwa behind. "DAMN YOU KAZUKI!!!!!!" Niwa shouted from the Student Council room his face reddening profusely. Meanwhile somewhere far away..... "Hat-choo!!Man did I catch a cold?" Shunsuke wondered as he rubbed his nose.

Soon the day for the summer festival arrived, all of the Bell Liberty students wearing their yukatas have gathered in the main hall for the briefing of the "Love line" game. Keita was standing excitedly beside his platinum-blond hair boyfriend Endo Kazuki who was of course the main culprit for the initiation of this game. "Kazuki, you are the best, thinking of this game to get Shunsuke and Niwa-san together." Keita beamed happily at his boyfriend. "Well, beginning couples do need sometime together and this game can develop relationships anyway." Kazuki replied while smiling at his adorable sky-blue-eyed boyfriend.

"Hey Keita! Kazuki!" Keita and Kazuki looked up. "Shunsuke!!!!" Keita shouted happily when he saw the familiar emerald eye boy waving and running towards them. "Wow, what a nice yukata you are wearing." Kazuki commented while Keita nodded in agreement. Shunsuke was wearing a light blue yukata with red maple leaves patterns covering it. "Aww Shucks, it's not that nice actually.... Besides this was a give from my gramps, had to wear it." Shunsuke replied while blushing. "But it's still nice anyway...So have you received your string yet for the game?" "Well not really, I can't find King (Niwa) anywhere." Shunsuke told Kazuki as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry! I'm late!!!!" All three males turn to the direction where the voice came from and spotted a familiar dark-brown hair male with cheerful lilac eyes running towards them. "Niwa!" Kazuki and Keita shouted in union. "King!! You are late!" pouted Shunsuke but on the inside the emerald eye boy was glad to see his crush. "Sorry, guess I took a wrong turn! Ha, ha, ha!" Niwa laughed and explained. Niwa was wearing a dark green yukata but he had rolled up the long yukata sleeves which revealed his strong muscular arms which nearly made Shunsuke drool.

Soon the briefing began as usual through the blue-coloured teddy bear which was the "Headmaster". "Everyone please do your best!" with that cheery note, the teddy bear disappeared behind the curtain and everyone begin finding their partner using the drawn lots. "Yeah! Kazuki and I are one team!!!!!!" Keita shouted excitedly while Shunsuke looked at his drawn ticket and asked: "Hey anyone 5 here!?" "You are 5 too?!" Niwa asked before breaking into a grin and said: "Guess we are on the same team." Shunsuke could not believe his luck and he grinned widely: "Yup!! We are on the same team!!" he replied happily as he received the red string and begin tying it on to his wrist before handing the other end of the string to Niwa. Niwa soon found it hard to tie the string around his wrist because of his broad fingers and Shunsuke soon volunteered to help tie it.

As Shunsuke tied the string around his wrist, Niwa looked at his little neko. It was the first time the lilac eyed male had since Shunsuke in a yukata and to him, the yukata suit Shunsuke nevertheless as it showed the emerald-eyed boy's attractive figure and matched his tanned skin tone. Niwa soon found himself staring at Shunsuke as he tied the string around his wrist, the gentle brush of Shunsuke's fingers along his wrist was making self-control really difficult to maintain. It wasn't long until Shunsuke's voice woke him from his daydream. "There all done." Shunsuke replied as he patted Niwa's arm to show that he was done. "Oh... thanks Taki." Niwa replied as he admired Shunsuke's handiwork and ruffled Shunsuke's hair with his other free hand. He received something close to a purring response from Shunsuke which caused Niwa to blush slightly as Shunsuke was really like a neko.

"Come on, King we will miss all the games and the food if we don't hurry!!! Shunsuke exclaimed as he grabbed Niwa's hand and dashed for the festival route. Niwa could only smile and followed Shunsuke. "Hey don't forget about the red string competition." Niwa reminded Shunsuke. "Of course I remember there's no way I will forget about it!" The emerald eyed boy beamed before dragging the lilac eyed male again. As both of them scooted off, Keita and Kazuki decided to follow the two of them and to see if the relationship plan would work out perfectly. Very soon, the Bell Liberty students were crowding the streets of the summer festival. However, most of the students were occupied with keeping the red string from snapping then enjoying the games and food. For Shunsuke and Niwa on the other hand, were enjoying themselves fully.

"Hey look over there!" Shunsuke shouted and Niwa turned to the direction he was pointing at. It was a goldfish catching stand. "3 trys for 1 summer festival coupon in catching your own goldfish!!" The stall –holder shouted which attracted Shunsuke's attention immediately. Seeing how excited his little neko was, Niwa decided to catch a goldfish for him. "Alright, Taki let me see if I can get that goldfish!" Soon, Niwa and Shunsuke were squatting in front of the fish tank trying to catch a goldfish. "Argh!!!!!!!!!! This is my last shot!" Niwa cried out as he his net had previously broke in his first two tries. "Don't worry King; third time is the charm ya know." Shunsuke encouraged the dark-brown hair male who was going into frenzy. Hearing the encouragement from his emerald eye friend, Niwa tried again and successfully caught the goldfish.

"Yes!!!" "Great job King!!!!!!!!!!!" Shunsuke shouted as Niwa clinched his award, the yellowish- gold goldfish he has caught. "Here Shunsuke, Niwa handed the transparent bag containing his goldfish to Shunsuke, you can have it." "Are ya kidding me, you should take it since you got it fair and square..." "And I won due to your encouragement so take it." On that final note, Niwa held the plastic bag close to Shunsuke's face forcing the emerald-eyed boy to take it. "Okay then... Thanks King!!!!!" Shunsuke thanked Niwa with a large grin on his face as he held in a blush before turning to admire the goldfish. Niwa looked at Shunsuke's smile and couldn't help but admit how cute he was when he smiled....

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"While Kazuki it seems that they are getting along really well. Your plan might be working!" Keita commented as they peep through their hiding place in one of the game booth and watched Niwa and Shunsuke behaviour at the goldfish stand. "Guess we won't have to worry too much on them not being able to get together then, but we will have to follow them still as I want to see how the King confesses his feelings to his crush." Kazuki answered and hands his boyfriend a candy apple stick. "Thanks Kazuki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Keita exclaimed and hugged his boyfriend before munching on his apple treat.

* * *

Very soon, both Shunsuke and Niwa were fully enjoying themselves. "Octopus balls for sale one packet for 2 coupons!!!!!" As soon as the stall-owner called out, Shunsuke was immediately running to the stall and Niwa followed (or was dragged literately). "1 packet sir!!!!!!!!" Shunsuke shouted excitedly while showing the coupons. Thanking the man, Shunsuke opened the pack and took out one octopus ball for Niwa and one for himself. "Nothing beats eating octopus balls during a summer festival!" Shunsuke answered as he popped the octopus ball into his mouth and munched on it. Niwa couldn't help but laugh as Shunsuke looked so much like a happy neko when he munched on the octopus balls.

"Hey, you have sea weed on your mouth." Niwa said jokingly and used his finger to wipe away the seaweed on Shunsuke's mouth. His fingers brushed against Shunsuke's soft lips causing Shunsuke to blush furiously at his touch. Niwa on the other hand also blushed slightly in surprise on his sudden action. Both males were embarrassed for a while until Shunsuke laughed and broke the silence."Thanks King! I guess I'm one messy eater." Shunsuke said with a hint of pink on his cheeks. Niwa broke into a nervous laughter and said: "Not really as bad as me anyway. Any way there is a place I want to go, you won't mind right?" "Sure thing King, whatever ya say." Shunsuke replied eagerly. After finishing the octopus balls, both of them headed in a direction away from the summer festival.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Kazuki and Keita are still following Niwa and Shunsuke. "Kazuki where are they going?" Keita asked his boyfriend who was trying to map out the route they were going. "Seems like they are heading towards the wishing fountain of the academy." Kazuki replied while staring at the map. Silence engulfed the two people as they stared at the map. "THEY ARE GOING TO CONFESS THEIR FEELINGS THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the two lovers and they quickly hasten their pace towards the wishing fountain.

* * *

Niwa and Shunsuke were both very quiet as they walked towards the fountain. Shunsuke stole a glance of Niwa. The yukata he was wearing was showing off his tanned skin and muscular body tone making Shunsuke blush a lot more then he had thought. Quickly he turned his head to avoid Niwa spotting him glancing at him. "Here we are." Niwa said cheerfully as Shunsuke looked up to find that he was staring at a beautiful fountain. The water of the fountain seemed to shimmer under the moonlight. "Come on, I heard that it is effective in granting wishes." Niwa replied as he grabbed Shunsuke and pulled him to the fountain.

"Just pray like how you do it in the shrine, try it out. I always come here during summer festival because I heard it works." Niwa said and started praying. "Oh okay then." Shunsuke replied while closing his eyes, clapped his hands three times and begin praying. As he prayed, Niwa took a peek at Shunsuke. The light-blue yukata with the red- maple leaves was definitely showing Shunsuke's slender figure, his slightly-tanned skin was glowing slightly in the moonlight. Soon, Shunsuke snapped out from his praying and asked Niwa: "So what did you wish for?" Shunsuke asked Niwa curiously. The lilac-eye male slowly turn to face the emerald-eye male, his gaze never leaving Shunsuke's face. Shunsuke begin to blush furiously as his eyes locked in with Niwa.

Suddenly, Niwa wrapped his arms around Shunsuke pulling him into an embrace. Shunsuke could feel his face turning very red and was equally surprised at Niwa's actions. "K... Kin....King...." "Taki you wanted to know what I wished for and that was for me to be able to get my lover's heart today during this summer festival..." Niwa's voice trailed off as he softly brought Shunsuke's chin up to look at his face. Shunsuke blushed furiously and Niwa looked into his emerald eyes and said: "I love you Shunsuke, will you be my boyfriend?" Shunsuke could not believe his ears when he heard Niwa asking him to be his boyfriend.

Niwa, seeing how silent Shunsuke was thought that he might be receiving a rejection. Gently he felt Shunsuke wrapping his arms around his waist and buried his head in his yukata. He looked down to see tears forming in the emerald eyes of his crush. "I...I'm s...sorry, its j...just that I'm too happy. I've always loved you and I never thought that you would say this to me. Yes King, I...I will be your boyfriend." Shunsuke replied while smiling through his tears and blushing slightly. Niwa gently carried Shunsuke gently receiving a yelp in surprise from him. Gently, Niwa tilt Shunsuke's chin upwards and lock his lips with his. Shunsuke was surprised by the kiss at first but the warm feel of Niwa's lips against his made Shunsuke calm down and enjoy the kiss.

As they broke away from the kiss, Shunsuke was already very red in the face, as Niwa smiled at him further; the emerald-eyed boy blushed even more. Suddenly the lights around the fountain lighted up and the whole gang including Kazuki and Keita were at the fountain applauding and doing wolf whistle. "CONGRATS NIWA, CONGRATS SHUNSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The gang shouted and continued with their applause and wolf-whistles. Niwa just laugh while Shunsuke blushed further. Soon someone from the gang shouted: "Hey the new couple!!!!!!!!!!!!! Start kissing!!!!!!" The person that shouted was none other than Yukihiko Naruse, who had been waiting impatiently for the two of them to be together.

Niwa complied and kissed Shunsuke once more, more passionately the second time receiving more applause and wolf whistles. As they broke away from the kiss, the fireworks begin and everyone stopped cheering to watch the fireworks. Shunsuke watched the fireworks with great happiness; his newly-found boyfriend continued carrying him in his arms and watched the fireworks. Both agreed that this were the most beautiful fireworks of the summer festival. When the festival fireworks ended, the gang gathered around the lovers and congratulate them on their beginning relationship.

"Congrats Shunsuke!!!!!!!!" Keita exclaimed as he hugged Shunsuke. "Thanks Keita, actually I was gonna tell him later after the fireworks but...... He beat me to it I guess..." Shunsuke answered his face still pink from the kiss he received. Niwa soon pulled Shunsuke closer to him and place an arm around his shoulder. Shunsuke blushed slightly from the action but seeing how happy Niwa was he decided to let it go for once. "So you finally told your little neko how much you love him..." Nakajima replied smirking. "Hide!!!!!!" Niwa shouted, his face turning red. "Little neko.......?" Shunsuke looked at Niwa. "Oh nothing. Niwa here or should I say King loves you so much that he calls you his little neko. Even in his sleep he still calls out to you." "HIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Niwa exclaimed at the smirking Nakajima, his face turning a deep shade of red.

Everyone burst into laughter at this stage, leaving Niwa very red in the face. Shunsuke looked at Niwa. "Well.... When I first saw you.... Your behaviour and action reminded me of a neko that was very active so........" Niwa's voice trailed of in embarrassment but was surprised to see Shunsuke tiptoed to kiss his cheek. "Its alright, I like being your little neko anyway ...." Shunsuke said shyly as he rubbed himself against Niwa's chest. Niwa immediately wrapped his arms around his adorable neko causing everyone to go awwwwwww.

"Hey! The red string around their wrist, it snapped!!!!!" Keita shouted as he noticed the dangling ends of the red string on Niwa's and Shunsuke's wrist. Niwa laugh: "We could have won but I guess I receive something even better....." Shunsuke blushed as he saw Niwa's gaze landing on his face. "Hey that means we are the winners Kazuki!!!!!!!!" Keita exclaimed as he held up his wrist for everyone to see. His restring has yet to snap. "Man Keita give us some of your luck!" Naruse replied before attempting a chase to catch Keita. Soon, everyone was chasing Keita and Kazuki. Niwa and Shunsuke both laughed at this scene.

Shunsuke was especially happy; his wish had indeed been granted by the wishing fountain, to have the best summer ever... As he enjoyed being in his lover's arms, he had to admit his summer wish had indeed came true...........

* * *

**End**

Meme12: Finally done! Yes! Now only the grammar check is needed....

Shunsuke: I can't believe she wrote this kind of story... Ou-sama is really gonna kill you if he found out...

Meme12: Oh he did alright; I just knocked him out with my 100-pound hammer and threw him out.

Shunsuke: ....... O.0

* * *

Well that's all for now. Pls read and review. This is Meme12 saying sayonara and matta o!!!!!!!! (See u again)!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
